Series 2: Angel Awakening
Angel Awakening (天使の目覚め, Tenshi No Mezame) is the second part of The Dark Chronicles and follows the journey of [[Canji Shadow|'Ca'nji Shadow]]. It spans 73 chapters, which are split into 12 volumes, with the prologue being in the final volume of Series 1. Plot Chapters Volume 10: Only The Beginning (ほんの始まり, Hon'no Hajimari) *Chapter 0 (58): Angel Awakening Volume 11: Angel Awakening (天使の目覚め, Tenshi no Mezame) *Chapter 1 (59): Enter Canji Shadow *Chapter 2 (60): Caji's Return *Chapter 3 (61): The Archangel (1) *Chapter 4 (62): The Archangel (2) *Chapter 5 (63): The Archangel (3) *Chapter 6 (64): The Archangel (4) Volume 12: Ride The Wind (風に乗る, Kaze ni Noru) *Chapter 7 (65): Anubis (1) *Chapter 8 (66): Anubis (2) *Chapter 9 (67): Anubis (3) *Chapter 10 (68): Jupiter (1) *Chapter 11 (69): Jupiter (2) *Chapter 12 (70): Jupiter (3) Volume 13: Death's Black (死のブラック, Shi no Burakku) *Chapter 13 (71): Shi & Death's Black (1) *Chapter 14 (72): Shi & Death's Black (2) *Chapter 15 (73): Shi & Death's Black (3) *Chapter 16 (74): Shi & Death's Black (4) *Chapter 17 (75): Thanatos (1) *Chapter 18 (76): Thanatos (2) Volume 14: Sword of Green (緑の剣, Midori no Ken) *Chapter 19 (77): Yukiteru (1) *Chapter 20 (78): Yukiteru (2) *Chapter 21 (79): Yukiteru (3) *Chapter 22 (80): Yukiteru (4) *Chapter 23 (81): Yukiteru (5) *Chapter 24 (82): Yukiteru (6) Volume 15: The Sun (サン, Za San) *Chapter 25 (83): Yukiteru (7) *Chapter 26 (84): The Sun (1) *Chapter 27 (85): The Sun (2) *Chapter 28 (86): The Sun (3) *Chapter 29 (87): The Sun (4) *Chapter 30 (88): The Sun (5) Volume 16: The Damnation (滅び, Horobi) *Chapter 31 (89): Forum Infamous *Chapter 32 (90): Burn My Dread *Chapter 33 (91): Visions (1) *Chapter 34 (92): Visions (2) *Chapter 35 (93): Visions (3) *Chapter 36 (94): Visions (4) Volume 17: Visions & Everglade (ビジョン＆沼沢地, Bijon & Numazawa-chi) *Chapter 37 (95): Visions (5) *Chapter 38 (96): Visions (6) *Chapter 39 (97): Everglade (1) *Chapter 40 (98): Everglade (2) *Chapter 41 (99): Everglade (3) *Chapter 42 (100): Everglade (4) Volume 18: Shadow World (影世界, Shadou Warudo) *Chapter 43 (101): Venture of Shadows (1) *Chapter 44 (102): Venture of Shadows (2) *Chapter 45 (103): Venture of Shadows (3) *Chapter 46 (104): The Dream (1) *Chapter 47 (105): The Dream (2) *Chapter 48 (106): The Dream (3) Volume 19: Beautiful Diamonds (美しいダイヤモンド, Utsukushī Daiyamondo) *Chapter 49 (107): Diamonds & Spades (1) *Chapter 50 (108): Diamonds & Spades (2) *Chapter 51 (109): Diamonds Crusher (1) *Chapter 52 (110): Diamonds Crusher (2) *Chapter 53 (111): Diamonds Crusher (3) *Chapter 54 (112): Diamonds Crusher (4) Volume 20: Make History (歴史的な偉業を成し遂げる, Rekishi-Tekina Igyō O Nashitogeru) *Chapter 55 (113): Dolores (1) *Chapter 56 (114): Dolores (2) *Chapter 57 (115): Dolores (3) *Chapter 58 (116): Sakura (1) *Chapter 59 (117): Sakura (2) *Chapter 60 (118): Sakura (3) Volume 21: That Destiny (その運命, Sono Unmei) *Chapter 61 (119): The Hermit (1) *Chapter 62 (120): The Hermit (2) *Chapter 63 (121): The Hermit (3) *Chapter 64 (122): Dolores, i (1) *Chapter 65 (123): Dolores, i (2) *Chapter 66 (124): Dolores, i (3) Volume 22: A New World Archangel (新世界大天使, Shin Sekai Dai-Tenshi) *Chapter 67 (125): Dante, The New World Fool (1) *Chapter 68 (126): Dante, The New World Fool (2) *Chapter 69 (127): Dante, The New World Fool (3) *Chapter 70 (128): Canji vs. Dante (1) *Chapter 71 (129): Canji vs. Dante (2) *Chapter 72 (130): Raphael's True Power Characters Protagonists *[[Canji Shadow|'Ca'nji Shadow]] - Protagonist *[[Caji Shadow|'Ca'ji Shadow]] - Ally *Dauku Noriega - Ally *Totomi Yakuza - Ally *Daniel Noriega II - Ally *Nagira Hiyakiba - Ally *Takashiro Cujikawa - Ally *Shidan Daiken - Ally *Shi Wasake - Ally *Hohotoshi Densen - Ally *Dobaros Kobo - Ally Neutrals *Kai "Mega" Miwa - Neutral *Michael "Zero" Skriv - Neutral *Wing - Neutral *Shiteki Suparuta - Neutral *Blaide Laymen - Neutral Antagonists *Kouri Honue - Antagonist *Naito Bijon - Antagonist *Kakimawasu Konri - Antagonist *Ura Kougeki - Antagonist *Dora Hiyoko - Antagonist *Raian Gon - Antagonist *Mikeru RaRousa - Antagonist *Auron Schwert - Antagonist *Yuurei Hikan - Antagonist *Dante Wicker - Main Antagonist Category:The Dark Chronicles Parts